Field
The present disclosure relates to a technique for use in an electronic apparatus that detects an intensity of contact onto an operation surface, a method for controlling the electronic apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Many conventional electronic apparatuses include a touch panel for receiving input of user operations. In recent years, a touch panel that detects a contact intensity of a finger or stylus at a plurality of levels has been used as a user interface.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-196446 discusses a method for determining an applied pressure based on a maximum value of a signal waveform acquired from input to a pressure calculation apparatus, which is capable of calculating a pressure applied to an input surface of a substrate by contact with the input surface, regardless of an input means. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-519655 discusses a user interface that displays a preview of a new state in response to an initial portion of pressed input and thereafter determines whether to return to a previous state or change to the new state at the end of the input, thereby reducing the burden of recognition on the user.
If an electronic apparatus that detects an intensity of contact onto a touch panel can execute different processing according to a touch intensity applied by a user, such an electronic apparatus can be utilized in various applications.
In order to facilitate operations in an electronic apparatus that detects an intensity of contact onto the touch panel, a process for setting a definite touch intensity is realized by a single-stroke touch operation (an operation to press down by a single touch) without requiring a combination with another operation. There are various forms of user touch operations, and after the user adjusts a level of a contact intensity during a single-stroke touch operation, an intended touch intensity (adjusted contact intensity) needs to be set as a definite touch intensity.
In the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-196446, the maximum value of the pressure applied by a touch operation is determined as a user-intended touch intensity. Thus, when the user adjusts the level of the contact intensity during the single-stroke touch operation, processing that is not intended by the user can be selected. With the method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2015-519655, the touch intensity is determined only at two levels, so that when a strong touch operation is performed, definite processing is set at this time point. Thus, when the user adjusts the level of the contact intensity during the single-stroke touch operation, processing that is not intended by the user can be selected.